1. Technical Field
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device is disclosed, which is capable of preventing a transient enhanced diffusion (TED) phenomenon generated by ions of a well region as well as maintaining activation of ions implanted on the well region to the maximum extent when forming the well area.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, high-temperature heat treatment processes are used more and more frequently. But, ions implanted into a region forming a device including a semiconductor substrate become diffused during the high-temperature heat treatment process, and therefore characteristics of the device are deteriorated.
In particular, ions are implanted into an active region for forming a well region before a floating gate of a flash memory device is formed, and the ions for forming a well region must minimize the damage to a semiconductor substrate generated from an ion implantation process performed at high energy and maintain activation ratio of ions implanted into the well region (that is, coupling strength between ions implanted into a semiconductor substrate and the silicon of the substrate).
But, the ions formed in a well region so as to satisfy conditions mentioned above become diffused into another film, for example, an oxide film of a element isolation film due to the high-temperature heat treatment process to be performed later thereby causing the TED phenomenon.